rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos M. Lumieres
Character Name Name Kronos Lumeris Species Chousin (Hyper-Dimensional Being) Sex Male Clan/Crew Dimensional Realm of Ragnarok Age Over 13,000 years (looks 19) Roleplay Information Name ? Genre Varies Type Chat Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: long and Turns from White, Cyan, and Black * Eyes: Red (Purple When Shikongan is active) * Build: Slightly Muscular * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 74 Kilograms The Details / Identifying features Has a Black Moon Mark on his back and a Hidden Moon Village headband on his Hourglass. Inventory Clothes / Armor * Wears black Akatsuki Cloak with Green clouds over his clothes * The usual Akatsuki clothes (pants, sandals, etc.) Weapons * Dream Seeker *Hourglass of Venus *Various Scrolls, pouches, and containers used for his many abilities Extra * Wears a Locket with a little girl's picture in it Personality General *He's Mostly Distant, Mean, Somewhat cold and cruel, Quiet, inexpressive sometimes, and Serious. *Other times he's Funny, Carefree, Random, and a bit of a pervert Overall Likes *His Power *Girls (The unique types) *Strong opponents *Ragnarok *Unusual things *The Moon Overall Dislikes *People who are Annoying, perverted, sluty, and sex-obsessed *The Akatsuki *Vampires *Nekos *Humans *Failure *Weaklings *Overused things *Waiting *Signs of Love involving others Family Marital Status He is Single and not sure if he's looking... Members Father: Unknown Mother: Tsunami Sons: Hiromitsu, Paidara, Guede, Deikuzu, Sasochi, Zedansu (Zedan, Hitsu, Zemaru, and Himaru) Daughters: Kanayu, Kamari, Kongura, Masami, Suzume, Kyoko, Sasami (unborn) Abilities and Powers Miasma Virus The Miasma Virus is a Bloodline trait mixed in the blood of Kronos and his Incarnations. This Virus is extremely effective to anyone and is deadly to come in contact with. Kronos is immune to the Virus since it's from his body. It Has These Effects With contact: *It Voids the ability to control anything and Disables Speed and Strength and is reverted to that of a average human. *With any method of Healing or removing will cause The Virus to spread rapidly, makes the infected blood cells explode viciously and forcefully Spurts infected blood from the area. *The Virus is able to spread with the command of Magus or his incarnations. Shikongan The Shikongan is A Bloodline Eye Jutsu used by Kronos and his Incarnation (Except Sasochi) it has Multiple effects, powers, and appearances for each User: *Kronos and his incarnations: Eye Jutsu Canceler (Only Kronos and Hiromitsu can cancle the Shikongan) *Kronos only: Effects of Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Kronos, Hiromitsu and Paidara: Ability Copier *Kanayu: Tsukiyomi and Illusion Caster *Kamari: Control over the Movement of wind and air *Kongura: Mind reader and controller *Deikuzu And Zedansu: Byakugan Effects *Guede: Time Stopper *Kyoko: Unknown *Suzume: Unknown *Masami: Kiss of Souls Dream Seeker The Dream Seeker is a Five-bladed Scythe and Kronos' Signature Weapon. It contains The Miasma Virus in it's blades and can only be used by Kronos or Hiromitsu. It is able to Rip through Space and dimensions and has a deadlier version of the Miasma then the Virus. It's contact with others will cause them to spurt blood 2x faster than the virus. It's other abilities and secrets are unkown Hourglass of Venus A Legendary Hourglass with Cyan-colored sand in it. The sand is known to cause Petrify to anyone but it's owner. it's main purpose is unknown... Abilities *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Control over Darkness *albe to use Gasous and liquid forms of Miasma *Venus Rituals (Similar to Jashin rituals) *Immortality with Shikongan active *Artifical Sun *Petrifying, Toxic Cyan-colored Sands of Venus *Making Black Holes and mini versions of the Big Bang *Toxic Fire Illusions *Neutronic Lightning *Able to make Incarnation via Black moon Mark on back *Has control over Various Forces *C6 Cyan Garuda (copied) Weaknesses :* too soft on females :* History Childhood Kronos Spent his Childhood Living with his mother, Tsunami though it is unknown if Tsunami gave birth to him or if he was born from another Entity... He created Kanayu when he was about 11 and Kamari at 14. Adulthood Kronos' original name was Magus previously. He was previously apart of the Akatsuki but left it and created Ragnarok. As well as his other Incarnations. Current status Now, Kronos' objective is currently unknown. OOC Information :* Name: Wesley Scott :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Kronos Lumeris :* E-mail: not telling :* Instant Messages: ? Category:Templates Template:Character2